The Soldier and The Cold Heart
by josephagc
Summary: Hiccup ran away from his life in Berk and joined the army 3 years ago. Now he's a high ranked soldier in the US. Army. He's the perfect soldier, outranking almost every General. Elsa is the daughter of the Mayor, she's lonely and depressed. Can the soldier bring life into the cold heart of the Mayor's daughter? New story guys, T/m rating. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I'm having a mega writers-block for my 2 stories. I got a really small idea. **

**So enjoy this new story and tell me what you think. **

**I got some inspiration from Rinter215's story called "One force, One fight." He just started it and I urge you to check it out. Hey Rinter, if you're reading this, don't be unhappy that I sorta used a bit of your story idea here.**

**I do not own anything!**

Hiccup Haddock was a runt , a weakling and a very hated person of his school. He was called "useless, gay, asshole, fishbone and " others.

He was weak but not dumb. He was the smartest person in school with a tactical mind that belonged for the army.

His Dad was the mayor of Berk . He always ignored Hiccup and just went on his day.

Hiccup survived middle school, high school and college even though was beaten , taunted, and humiliated by Scotty (SnotLout), Tuff and Ruff , Fishlegs, and Astrid.

Fishlegs tried standing up for Hiccup but ended up always hurt or beaten too. But he never did anything bad to Hiccup.

Now, graduation day came and it was Hiccup's turn in line for his diploma.

He was called forth by the Dean "Hiccup Haddock, I hereby present you with this diploma in engineering, tactical strategy, musical talent , mathematics and many things. You earned it."

Hiccup said 'Thank you."

Then Snotlout called from the crowd saying "Ha! Useless! How'd you get those? Bribe your way through?"

Everyone laugh and chanted "Useless, Useless, Useless!"

Fishlegs, behind him said "Let's go."

Fishlegs took Hiccup to his car and drove off, never wanting to come back.

_**That was 3 years ago, Fishlegs was 19 and Hiccup was 18. Now Fish was 22 and Hiccup was 21. **_

_**They both disappeared and never came back, no word was ever heard from them , Stoick disowned his son out of sadness and despair . He lost his wife years ago and hated himself for never listening to Hiccup. Stoick knew Fishlegs, he knew him and Hiccup were safe wherever they were. **_

_**Snotlout took after his father's job as a tattoo artist and part time factory worker. **_

_**Ruffnut was an intern at Berk's 'Saint Joseph's University Hospital.'**_

_**Tuffnut got a job as a DVD and comic store clerk.**_

_**Astrid worked with her dad at their supermarket.**_

_**Snotlout and Astrid ended their relationship when Snotlout kept begging Astrid to have sex with him.**_

_**Astrid was still a virgin and didn't want it to be taken by Snotlout. She knew Hiccup had a crush on her and was sorry that he left. She sort of liked him too, he wasn't a showoff or an arrogant asshole.**_

_**Astrid felt sad he left, if he returned, she would make it up to him and let him do anything with her. He never deserved the pain she and the others gave him.**_

_**Little did they knew where Hiccup and Fishlegs were.**_

_**Many thought they were living a new life with luxury and what not.**_

_**They indeed were living a new life…fighting.**_

_**Berk would be in for a surprise.**_

"Hiccup, were under fire. We've got 3 Rpg's 280 meters Northwest from here , and 5 machine gunners 300 meters to the North."

Hiccup, quickly thinking, says "How much ammo do we have?"

Hookfang, 3rd in command, says "Not enough, Draco's hideout is heavily fortified around, but not from above."

Hiccup smirks at hearing this. "Boys, I'm calling in air support."

They all yell "Roger that."

Hiccup picks up a radio and says "Fury-1 Delta, come in Fury-1 Delta."

A voice chimes up on the radio "Fury-1 Delta here, what can I do for you Viking-1?"

"Sleep well, Toothless?"

"I did, thanks."

Hiccup laughs a bit then says " We need some air support down here. "

Toothless yells on the radio like a madman "SAY NO MORE, I'm COMING TO THE RESCUE!"

Hiccup wonders what Toothless has in mind this time. _ Out of the three years Hiccup has known Toothless, they have been best friends. From war to training , they knew each other. Toothless has always been a wild, funny flyer. He'd willing drop a nuke on a $10 tent…_

Hiccup hears a jet coming in and yells "TOOTHLESS IS HERE!"

Hookfang jumps and yells "Ohhhhh shiiittttttt, I did not fucking sign up for this."

Fishlegs just screams and ducks.

Stormfly yells "If Toothless' bomb messes up my hair, he's gonna fucking get it.

Hiccup's two other teammates , Barf and Belch yell "Oh yeah, Toothless is here."

Toothless comes in fast and wild, he drops a bomb and flies off.

Hiccup realizes the bomb he just dropped and yells "Everybody better duck!"

Hiccup barely ducks in time. The blast rocks the whole shelter and sends a powerful shockwave that knocks Fishlegs off his feet.

After a minute , everyone rises to their feet. Hookfang was muttering under his breath "That motherfucking, insane, high flying jackass…"

Stormfly was checking her hair .

Hiccup just laughed.

Hiccup suited up in his body-armour and said "Suit up ladies, time to check out the place."

After 2 hours of searching, all they found were two bodies and shattered weapons.

Hiccup chimes in over the radio "Alright boys, all clear. Let's head home." Hiccup then changes the radio frequency and calls Toothless to bring in a chopper to pick em up.

**Back at Command HQ.**

Commander Torch was sort of unhappy on Toothless' decision to use the most powerful and expensive bomb but he gave them a chance.

Torch said "So, you're telling me you couldn't make a stand off?"

Hiccup was the leader of the Alpha Team NightFury. AT Night for short. There weren't large, 8 people, but they could bring down a whole army by themselves.

Hiccup was the leader, the best in fact for such a young age. He easily outranked every general known. Even Torch himself.

Hiccup replied "Sir, the position of the Rpg's and gunner's were strategic. The current landscape provided no cover at all and they were place behind foundation so our guns wouldn't get them.

If we were to run out there, we'd be gunned down easily . Calling in a Bomb was the best option, I, however, have no idea why Toothless used a mega bomb."

Toothless looks away sheepishly and Torch just shakes his head.

Torch then said "You were right, we watch the whole thing via satellite . Once again, you have done me proud to have taken in such people. "

Everyone looks relived and gets ready to leave.

Torch quickly says " WAIT, we're not done here. "

Stormfly asks "What now?"

Torch looks at everyone happily and then says "You guys have been here for 3 years now, non stop fighting and what not.

You guys deserve a little vacation . Also, Washington D.C. needs you for an assignment and honoring."

Hiccup, looking at Torch funny, asks "What do you mean."

Torch says " You guys are taking a break and getting an honorary medal, all of you. "

Fishlegs faints in glee, Meatlug jumps up in happiness, Stormfly yells "YES!", Hookfang fistpounds Toothless , Barf & Belch headbutt, and Trevor just sighs in relief. Hiccup looks at the Commander and smiles.

Torch then says "You all earned some rest. If you ever want back, just sign back up and we'll have you on records. "

Hiccup says "Sure thing, oh, what about that Washington thing?"

Torch "Oh yea, the city of Arendelle will be the place of the honoring ceremony and the Mayor of Arendelle wants you as a sort of ,um, personal guard for him and his daughter.

Also, three other towns will be joining to watch."

Hiccup thinks and says "Maybe I could settle down in Arendelle, haha, so any other details on this guard thing?"

Torch chuckles and says "Maybe, I've got friends there. I don't have the details yet, the mayor will give them to you."

Hiccup says Okay.

Toothless jumps up and asks "Um , who are the three other towns?"

Torch mutters "Ah , yes. First all the Bog-Buglars, then the Meatheads. What was that other town?''

Torch rummages through the papers and says the town name.

Hiccup pales at the name of the town.

"**BERK."**

**So, what do you guys think. I hope you enjoyed this new story, longest intro I've ever down.**

**The pairing is HiccELSA but a few things along the way. PLEASE REVIEW and I'm still sorry for not updating my other stories. I could use more ideas and I'll hope to hear from you all soon.**

**Just take care guys! KEEP WRITING!**

**Oh and the ranks are different. I'll post them later in the next chap...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Here are the ranks of Hiccup's team. Army ranks confuse me a bit so if you know proper army ranks, please correct me!**

**Hiccup :**

**Age : 21**

**Height : 6'2**

**Rank : Major **

**Fishlegs **

**Age :22**

**Height : 5'10**

**Rank : Sergeant First Class**

**Barf and Belch, twins**

**Age, both: 27**

**Height :5'9**

**Ranks , same : Corporal**

**Meatlug, female**

**Age: 23**

**Height 5'11**

**Rank : First Sergeant**

**Stormfly**

**Age :22**

**Height :5'8**

**Rank : Specialist**

**Hookfang**

**Age: 32**

**Height :6'**

**Rank : Command Sergeant Major**

**Air force crew. 2 people.**

**Toothless **

**Age:21**

**Height: 6'2**

**Rank : Captain of the Air Force**

**Trevor Reyes**

**Age : 19**

**Height: Unknown**

**Rank : 1****st**** Lieutenant (AF)**

**There ya go, the ranks. Now, the story. Now I'm gonna sing a song… "Now lets all dress up like seamen, because we all like seeeeaaamen." Wait….fuck no.**

**I don't own anything. Hiccup 434 doesn't own that amazingly cool leather jacket…wait, shit…..he's got the recipt…..**

"Be…be…..be….BERK?!" Hiccup shouted and the Commander suddenly remembered the problem.

Commander Torch quickly said "Hiccup, you've changed physically and mentally over the 3 years. Look at these 2 photos of you, one from 3 years ago and one from last week."

He pulls out two photographs and puts them on his desk. ** (Pic1 is looks like HTTYD 1 Hiccup, Pic 2 looks like HTTYD2 Hiccup.)**

Everyone gawked at the two pictures . Stormfly, looking at the two said "Damn Hiccup, when do you get that hot in a short time?"

After a minute , Hiccup said "Fine, you've got a point. Besides what can they do?"

Commander said happily "That's the spirit! Alright, the plane is loading up and will be ready in 3 hours, you'll be joining some other people too. "

**3 hours later**

Everyone boarded the C130 and took a seat. It was a group of people from different teams. After a minute, a girl chimed up and asked why don't we all introduce ourselves.

"_**Christian (Kristoff) Bjjordman . Staff Sergeant. Position : Tech. US Army. Pleasure to meet you all"**_

_**A girl came up "Annie (Anna) Winters. Corporal. Recon and Intelligence. Marines. Honor!"**_

_**Another girl came up " Heather (Raven) Castle . Sniper. Sergeant . US Army. Pleasure to all. "**_

_**A guy came up and said " Tony (Thuggory) Manson. Mechanic . US ARMY. First Sergeant. Nice to meet you all."**_

_**A girl came up "Cari (Camicazi) Wilson. Navy Seals. Recon. Petty Officer 1**__**st**__** Class. Pleasure to meet you."**_

"_**Sergeant Major Merida DunBroch. US Marines. Front Lines."**_

"_**Chief Warrant Officer 3, Jason Dagur. It's an honor to serve with you , Major Haddock"**_

Three guys stood up and said _**"Whispering Death Squad. Tango sector. Jamie, Fireworm and Typhoon**_."

Anna said shocked "You guys? The Whispering Death, you're the most silent killers out there, only Major Haddock is better than you. I wish I could meet him. " Hearing that, the Night Fury team just smirked.

The rest of them pointed to Hiccup's crew and asked who they were.

Hiccup stood up and said "_**Alpha Team, Night Fury. Special Operations and Stealth Squad. I am Major Hiccup Haddock, these guys are my team. Hookfang, Toothless, Trevor, Stormfly, Fishlegs and the Twins. Detachment Alpha."**_

Fireworm said shocked "No shit? Seriously. We're on the same fucking plane with the most legendary team ever. "

Hiccup said " Yea, remember the D-Delta Squad , Screaming Death with Rinter? We saved your asses in Sector 6. "

Fireworm muttered "Shit…We're becoming pussies.

Anna squealed in shock. The rest just was shocked. Anna was happy to meet the real **A-boys. **

Typhoon then said "You, Haddock are a legend. You have so many nicknames on the field. From ' The Dragon Killer, Silent Death, The Unholy Offspring ' and a ton more. You, Toothless and Trevor are air flying legends . People call you two 'The Unholy Offspring Of Lightning And Death Itself."

Trevor smirked and Toothless suddenly became an egotistical maniac for the brief period.

Anna said "Major Haddock, it is an honor to be in the same plane as you, the leader of the most powerful and deadliest team known right now."

Hiccup said "At ease, let's have a good flight."

"Yes sir!"

3 hours later.

"Um, Major Haddock sir? Many of us crew want to know your story why you're here." Anna nervously asked Hiccup.

Hiccup tensed up a bit. But then said "Whatever I'm about to say does not leave this plane. If it does, let's say you'll be receiving a .50cal bullet up your ass."

Toothless chuckled .

**Hiccup told his story….**

Dagur stood up and said "You mean that no good , son-of-a-bitch is coming to Arendelle?"

Anna said "Easy Dagur boy, hey. My Dad will make sure everyone will be fine."

Everyone looks at Anna confused… Trevor chimes in and asks "Who the fuck is your Dad?"

Anna smirks and says "The Mayor of Arendelle." Trevor gets up, goes to Anna and begs for forgiveness for using a bad tone on her.

Hiccup, enjoying the view, records it on video and swears to prank Trevor somehow. Kristoff asks "Why did you join the army then?"

Anna replies "I wanted to fight, and not be stuck as a helpless young girl."

Everyone agrees at that statement. Merida says "Hiccup, we are in your service, no matter, thick or thin. Everyone agree?"

Every person yells a big "Yes , sir!"

Typhoon comes over and asks "You need help with that Astrid chick? I could…well…..seduce her to you." Typhoon winks and walks away."

Hiccup, containing a laugh just says "Nah, I'm over her. I could get a girl in Arendelle, maybe live there."

Heather says "Arendelle is a great place to settle down."

Hiccup yells "Alright crew, get some rest. We've got a long flight. Gonna be busy in a few hours."

**Alright, this chapter is short and boring. I am going to try to put more action in the next chapter. I altered a few things in here but don't fusss about it. **

**Just review and enjoy. More chaps to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. Sorry if the other stories aren't updated as fast. It's just the problem of inspiration. I'm having more or less in certain days, sometimes I have nothing.**

**I do not own anything except my jar of Nutella. **

Hiccup was at base camp at the military army base in Bog-Buglars. Cami's hometown and family welcomed her back and the whole platoon.

**Tony**

**Cami**

**Dagur**

**Merida**

**Jamie **

**Fireworm**

**and**

**Typhoon **

Were sent to different departments in operation, they bid Good Luck to Hiccup and left.

Hiccup was busy filling in some last paperwork for his team and stuff, the rest wanted to do it themselves but Hiccup insisted he did it. In his temporary office, Barf and Belch entered , wanting to talk to Hiccup.

Barf spoke first "Major Haddock, sir."

Hiccup looked up and said "At ease boys, just call me Hiccup."

Belch "Well Hiccup, we've been wanting to tell you something. "

Hiccup "And what would that be?"

Barf and Belch said in unison "We want to leave the team!"

Hiccup looked a little shocked at the request but let them speak.

Barf said "We love serving with an amazing leader, you. But it's been taking a tool on Belch and I, our health has been going south because of all the time in Pakistan. We have also been wanting to settle down and maybe get married. It's about time we tried something else. We've served our country and will never stop.

Hiccup understood, they wanted love and something new. Hiccup spoke up "I understand guys, same for me. But I don't know how I'll find any love at all. After this, what will you guys do then?"

Barf then said "We've been studying programming and other skill sets, the country Taiwan has already sought out on hiring us. We've got a few relatives there. If the time ever comes and you need us, we'll be there."

Hiccup stood up. Barf and Belch got really scared at that.

What Hiccup did surprised them both. Hiccup walked over and pulled them into a big hug.

Hiccup then said "It's been a pleasure serving with you two, keep in touch."

Barf and Belch said their Goodbyes and left. Hiccup was glad there were gonna move on from the Army. Something he could never do.

**Later in the afternoon**

Hiccup was facing the rest of his team that wanted to stay for the Arendelle assignment.

Hiccup spoke up "Boys, it's time for action .

Our assignment is to protect the Mayor of Arendelle and make sure our honoring ceremory goes smoothly. Also, we have a VIP with us. Anna Winters is one of the two daughters the Mayor has, she must be protected at all costs. Anna has been serving with the military and is now going home.

I will be assigned to the other mayor's daughter and the Mayor himself. The rest of you will be briefed on the situation there via the Arendelle Police Captain. He is in on the thing and was contacted by the Commander himself and has all of your assignments.

Does anyone have any questions?"

Anna stepped forward and asks "Are you really gonna be okay with Berk and stuff, we're just worried about you and your past" All the other chimed in with agreement.

Hiccup smiled at Anna and the rest at their concern. "I'll be alright guys, I promise." Said Hiccup lightly.

Toothless said "If it gets bad, let us know. We're family now. "

Everyone yelled Hooah in unison. Hiccup smiled happily had pulled everyone into a group hug.

**Later in the bus towards Arendelle. Astrid , Snotty, Ruffnut, Stoick, and other HTTYD people there. **

Stoick the Vast was sitting in the middle of the bus heading towards Arendelle for the ceremony. He was still thinking about his son, oh where was he. Was he dead or was he alive? He missed his son, he was sorry for disowning him, ignoring him and everything he never did. He promised to himself and Valka that if he ever saw Hiccup again, he would make things right.

Astrid quit her job at her dad's market and decided to become an officer of the law. Her parents were against it a little but they knew Astrid could handle herself in any situation.

Astrid was at the back of the bus thinking, why Special Forces? Especially the most powerful, smart and cunning team ever in the history of the Army was coming to Arendelle. She wanted to meet the men herself. Thank them for their service and maybe pick up a few tricks from real A-Boys.

Even though, Hiccup was still at the back of her head. Where was he? Could he have been dead? Where was Fishlegs? She did like them both and hoped she could at least say 'sorry' to Hiccup for never being a friend.

Snotlout was wondering who these guys were. They sounded cool. Hiccup was a toothpick and wouldn't deserve to meet them anyway.

Twenty minutes before Arendelle city, they were pulled over by a military jeep with 3 men onboard.

They all enter the bus and the most important looking one speaks "Excuse me everyone. Sorry for the stop. We're the US Army. We're just pulling you over to make sure everyone is safe. Who here is Stoick the Vast?"

Stoick stands up and says "Me, is there a problem?"

The man says "No, no ,no. Just making sure. You'll be receiving a guard for protection. His name is Trevor Reyes. He'll be watching over all of you."

Everyone says 'Thanks' and the other two men leave. Little did they know that Trevor was pissed off.

Trevor was on the same bus with the people who hurt Hiccup, his friend, his brother in arms. Who the fuck did they think they were? He saw Snotlout, he didn't care how big that jackass was, he could take him down for causing Hiccup pain. He was seething with Rage. How dare they!

But Trevor knew his limits and calmed himself. He had a job to do and he will do it right!

**In Arendelle with Hiccup and the Mayor.**

Hiccup got off the bus he was on and now was in front of the city hall. They were just preparing. In three days, the ceremony would start and then after that, they could all do whatever.

Hiccup walked up the stairs to the Mayor's office. Passing by many staff and servants preparing the place. Many people were talking about who were the A-Boys . Hiccup just smirked . He wasn't wearing any military outfit, just black jeans, green shirt and a thin black jacket.

The rest of the boys were dropped off at a hotel for the time being.

Hiccup was a little nervous on meeting the Mayor and his daughter, what would they be like?

Hiccup approached the huge door in front of him and knocked. He waited and then he heard it "Come in."

Hiccup walked through the door and prepared for what was to come.

**Yea, not so exciting . I'm trying to make it good, detailed yet not bad. It's hard. I now don't wanna jump to the scene. Next chapter will be out soon, I think.**

**I also have just made a new story called "A Frozen Boyfriend." It's in the M section. It's a lemon story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, I do not own anything.**

Hiccup walked through the door and was greeted by a stern looking man, with a moustache and formal attire. He looked like a man who was respected yet could be kind hearted.

The mayor motioned for Hiccup to take a seat.

Hiccup took a seat on the large, and very comfy chair. Hiccup was slightly afraid. Even though he was a Major in the army, that doesn't mean he could be afraid. Hiccup felt that sometimes fear is good and bad, there were times when he felt that if he wasn't afraid ,on certain times , his decisions would be unnecessary and could yield fatal result.

He could re-call a memory of the day he and two of his men were teamed up with G-squad , unit 3.

_Flashback! HOOAH!_

"_Major Haddock, I'm Darren. I'm the current leader of this little squad here and it's an honor to be serving along side you." _

_Hiccup smiled lightly and said "The pleasure is mine, besides, a little scouting wouldn't hurt."_

"_Ah, indeed. "_

_One of Darren's men came up with a map . Darren unfolded the map , carefully studying it and determining where we would scout. _

"_There" yelled Darren. "Phantom city." _

_Hiccup went wide eyed at the mention of that place, he felt fear. He knew all too well of that place . During his first year in the field, they had a mission there in Phantom City, an old , nearly abandoned town nicknamed "Phantom City" due to the local legend of phantoms roaming._

_That day, only Hiccup and Toothless made it out of that gunfight alive, the rest weren't so lucky. The city provided the perfect place to stage an ambush. The buildings provided perfect cover._

_Hiccup snapped out of his daze and said "Darren, you shouldn't go there."_

_Darren, looking at Hiccup ,said "Why not? It seems fine to me. Abandoned and clear. "_

"_You don't understand , that place is the perfect spot to Ambush anyone. "_

_Darren chuckled , "You worry too much."_

_Hiccup sighed, he knew people like Darren were too stubborn to listen. He could remember his Dad being the same way. Hiccup just gave up and decided to let Darren do what he wanted._

_Hiccup and his men loaded up the Humvee and let the G-Squad lead the way. _

_That day , 6 men lost their lives, Hiccup was right about the Ambush, the moment the G-Squad past the city walls, an RPG blew up their Humvee. Hiccup still felt the guilt of not trying to at least stop them. _

__ Flashback End. Back to Mayors Office.__

"Major Haddock?" The mayor asked. "Are you okay?"

"Uh..what, um, yes. I'm fine."

The Mayor smiled lightly and said "You seemed lost."

"Bad memory, the army tends to create a few of those."

Just as the mayor was about to reply, Anna Winters burst through the door. Enthusiastic as ever. Anna ran up to her father and gave him a big hug, her father, the Mayor , returned the hug with as much excitement as he could give. "Anna, my darling. Me and Mommy have missed you so, so much. How was it out there? My little princess , you're home!"

Anna was almost in tears with her enthusiasm still high, she said . "I'm home papa, it was great yet tough. Where's Momma and Elsa? I've missed you too."

The sight brought a pang to Hiccup's heart. He never had a family relationship like this , his mother, gone. His Dad, always out with political business and always ignored his son. Hiccup still never forgave his Dad for that.

The mayor looked at Hiccup , noticing his distress , asked him "Is something wrong , Major Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at the mayor, "No sir, please , just call me Hiccup." The mayor took that but still noticed sadness.

The Mayor just looked at Hiccup warmly, "Anna, may you please excuse us?"

Anna said "Okay Poppa."

Anna left the room cheerfully, singing to herself.

The mayor said "My name is Agdar, it's a pleasure , Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled and said, "The same, sir. "

Mayor Adgar looked through a few papers on his desk, "Ah, yes, honoring ceremony in a few days. I assume I'll be giving you a medal and you'll be setting up, protecting us and keeping things in order"

Hiccup nodded and said "That's what I heard. I'd be protecting you ."

The Mayor smiled, "Hiccup, I don't need protection. But, my daughter does."

Hiccup blinked a few times, "Sir, will you be okay? I heard there had been an attempt on your life."

The Mayor said "On me and my daughter, but I've already taken care of my problem. I've already gotten myself a bodyguard, but my daughter…."

Hiccup nodded, "I understand the situation , Mayor."

The Mayor nodded and smiled, "I know you like my daughter, she needs a friend. I'm hoping you could be both, a friend and a protector ."

Hiccup gulped and nodded . "I will try, all my life I've been bullied, never really had a friend except Fishlegs and the army boys. But I'll try ."

"Hiccup, I know your History, me and Commander Torch remain in touch. You'll do fine, trust me."

Hiccup was soothed by the calm words, Hiccup smiled and thanked the mayor.

"Hiccup, you're dismissed for now. Also, Torch told me you might settle down in Arendelle. Let me know, I could be of some assistance."

Hiccup blinked, "Thank you so much, but, let's wait for the ceremony to finish. "

"Indeed."

After that, Hiccup decided to walk to the 7-11 right down the corner , he needed a drink and fast. He hadn't had a drink of coke for 4 months and he craved that poison . He knew it wasn't too good for him but he loved it. He did hate the internet for telling him bad things about Coke.

While walking, he decided to text Toothless and the high flyer where he was at.

After 20 seconds, he got a reply,

"_YOU BASTARD, I WAS PLAYING ANGRY BIRDS, YOUR TEXT SENT IT FLYING BACKWARDS AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE FUCKING PIG LEFT. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"_

Hiccup just facepalmed and sent "Sorry".

Then this, "_You DID IT AGAIN, GODDAMNIT. WHY, WHY? __(((((((((((((((((((((((((((("_

He then saw the little store and increased his speed to reach the place. A minute later, a bus turned the corner, 3 of them. He wondered if one of those buses was Berk. He felt a shiver going down his spine at the thought of Berk seeing him again, after all those years. He made up his mind, he was never going back to Berk. Not even for Astrid.

Hiccup entered the store and went for the drink aisle. He picked out a coke and then went to the candy section, picking up a pack of gum and walked to pay.

The lady said "That'll be 2.95"

Hiccup handed her the money and walked out with his drink.

Hiccup was then knocked over by a huge forced slamming into him and sending him to the ground.

After a few seconds of blurriness, he turned and looked up. He heard her say "OMG, are you okay?"

He swore she was an angel from heaven above.

"I'm fine."

**That ends it. Review if you liked.**


End file.
